Pup's Italian Restaurant
Main= Pup's Italian Restaurant is a showbiz italian themed restaurant owned by Zio Luka Enterprise. This was going to be the location where Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic would have taken place. Appearance The place has a wooden stage with a brown floor with a pattern of circles on it. The place's floor has a pattern of circles. There is various posters with pictures of Characters. Also there is some tables next to the posters. The place also has various vents. The office has a brownish floor with circles on it. The walls are dark brown and most of the entrances to the office are gray. Biography Pup's Italian Restaurant was situated, like all of the other locations of the series, in the city of Bridgeland on Texas. After Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom closed down due to the dissappearance of Federico, an old friend its owner called Luca decided to re-open the establishment with new animatronics and a new overall design. So a year later, on 2036, Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom made its grand re-opening as "Pup's Italian Restaurant". The restaurant was known for its italian atmosphere, having italian food to the costumere such as pasta, and italian styled furniture. It also re-used some of th animatronics from the previous locations as the main mascots along with the Luca's handmade animatronic, Tigerlight the Tiger, while the others were dismanteled and kept inside the Scraps Room. Months later, an android called Flora that was made by Federico before his death took the job at Pup's Italian Restaurant as a security guard working on a 7-night shift from 12 AM to 6 AM, while Luca would send her Emails about what is going on at the place and how to properly do her job. During her nightshifts, the android had to face off with the animatronics, as they tend to move at night due to the inefficiency of their HFS Program. In her second nightshift, the italian man informs her about Plaguetronic and threatens to desmantle her for being the reason of of his best friend's madness. Two days later, at her fourth nightshift, Jack of the Box informs the android that Luca had been killed by Fedetronic and that the sadistic animatronic fell in love with her, before being dismanteled by him. At the end of Night 5, after a long conversation between Flora and Fedetronic, the android escapes from the location. The place was then closed down due to the disappearance of its owner, and Flora was consequently blamed for it. Animatronics/Humanoids *Pup the Fox *Jadie 2.0 *The Black Beast of Fun *Tigerlight the Tiger *Fedetronic (Stored inside the Scraps Room/Music Box) *Lucatronic (Stored inside the Scraps Room) *Jack of the Box (Stored inside Scraps Room) *Charle the Strongman (Stored inside the Scraps Room/Arcade) *Plaguetronic (Stored inside the Scraps Room/Posters) *Teddy the Bear (Stored inside a Backroom) *Origin Frederick (Stored inside a Backroom) Known Employees *Flora (Night guard) *Luca (Owner and Phone Guy) Locations *Show Stage *Playhouse *Dinner Room *Office Entrance *Scraps Room/Arcade *Scraps Room/Music Box *Scraps Room/Posters *Scraps Room Entrance *Office Back Entrance *Kitchen *Vent 1 *Vent 2 *Vent 3 *Vent 4 *Vent 5 *Vent 6 *The Office |-|Gallery= Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Stageall.jpg|The Show Stage. Playhousenone.jpg|The Playhouse. Dinnernone.jpg|The Dinner Room. Entrancenone.jpg|The Office Entrance. Arcadestrongman.jpg|The Scraps Room/Arcade. Boxfedetronic.jpg|The Scraps Room/Music Box. Posterplague.jpg|The Scraps Room/Posters. Backentrancenone.jpg|The Scraps Room Entrance. Backentrancenone-0.jpg|The Office Back Entrance. Kitchentiger.jpg|The Kitchen. Hall2none.jpg|Vent 1. Office2none.jpg|Vent 2. Kitchennone-0.jpg|Vent 3. Entrancenone-0.jpg|Vent 4. Hallnone.jpg|Vent 5. Office1none.jpg|Vent 6. Officenolights.jpg|The Office. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Fedetronic Arc